The Begining of a New World
by Kosmic
Summary: A new life for the Xiaolin Showdown crew. Chase and Wuya have been defeated. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Hero

**Kosmic: **I know I should stop coming up with new stories. I just cannot help it. I thought about this one really hard and everything. Please help me out like if I should change the summery or something.

**Hero**

**-History-**

**Raimundo Pov**

Master Fung told me, Kimiko, and Clay that we cannot get Omi back alone. He introduced a young girl named Jill to use. Jill's element is light. We went back to Chase's lair to fight him and get Omi back

The plan was I am to distract Chase, Clay would fight Wuya, and Kimiko was to fight Omi as Jill uses her power to break the bonds that Chase has over Omi. We were running out of Chases Lair. Clays basically damage, Omi and Jill not damaged, Kimiko wounded, and as for me I look like crap.

We got to Dojo and everyone got on before me. I saw at the corner of my eye to blast coming at all of us fast. I turn around and shouted "WIND!" I was holding both blasts back sort of.

"Come on Rai and get on Dojo." Kim yelled at me.

"I can't, if I let go these blast will kill all of us. Get out of here now and save your selves." I shouted out to them as I got pushed back a little by the force of the blasts.

"We can all make it out my friend." Omi shouts out to me.

Tears came to my eyes because I knew something was going to happen like this.

-Flash Back-

I was outside last night because we have meet Jill earlier that day. Something was on my mind as master Fung walked up.

"You should rest Raimundo, for tomorrow you and the others will do, battle with Chase Young." He told me as I turned to him.

"I am sorry master Fung but I have something on my mind. That is why I am up." I told him as he got concerned.

"What may be on your mind young one?" He asked me like he did not know. I know he knows what I know.

"Master Fung you ask if you don't know. I know you know that tomorrow something bad is going to happen. I know someone or more then someone is going to die. That or something terrible is going to happen." I said as he looked at me in surprised.

"Your dragon senses are getting much stronger Raimundo. Please do not say any thing to the others about this. If they knew, they would place their own lives in the line. I do not want anyone to sacrifice their lives and I do not want to lose my students. Now go on to bed Raimundo." He said as I nodded to him.

-End of flash back-

"Dojo go now and do not come back for me." I said concentrated on blowing him away with some wind. He got blown away with everyone.

I summoned all my strength and ran forward at Chase and Wuya pushing their blast back at them with the wind. The last thing I heard was bo..

**Kimiko Pov**

I heard a large crashing boom as I turned and saw Chase's lair falling in ruins. "RAIMUNDO!" I shouted out as everyone and I cried in tears.

_No this cannot be. I was going to tell Raimundo my feelings to him. I wanted to tell Raimundo that I loved him when we got back to the temple. _I thought crying really hard.

We got back to the temple where master Fung greeted us. He saw there was no Raimundo and knew why we were crying. He lowered his head and he started to cry.

We all gave him a grave. Master Fung wrote on the grave sense no one else wanted to.

Raimundo

A great fighter to the very end. He came out on top not as a warrior but a hero. The very first Xiaolin Hero in time.

Slowly people left his grave. First the monks left followed by Jill. Master Fung walked up to the grave. "Raimundo thank you for becoming the Xiaolin dragon of the wind." He said then walked off.

Clay was the next who walked up to his grave. "Rai you have been a great pal to the very end. Thank you for protecting us." He said then walked up.

Omi and I stayed there for an hour crying. Omi then moved up to the grave. "My friend Raimundo why did you do that? Why did you have to put your life on the line for me?" He said as I knew Rai would be happy to hear Omi talk and not mess up on slang. Omi ran off crying really badly.

I stood there for an hour looking at his grave. No words could come to mind maybe because I loved him and could not dare life without him. "I… I love you Rai." I said as my heart kept skipping. I turned around and cried a storm out. "Why did you have to die Rai?" I ran off crying even harder.

That night I was in my room crying. I got up and went to my bathroom. When we got back to the temple master Fung, gave us separate rooms. I went up to the sink to wash my face and tears. I looked in my mirror and I saw Raimundo on my mirror behind me. I turn and did not see him.

Is my mind playing tricks on me? _No, it is not. _"Who is there?" _I am your inner thought Kimiko. _"Then why is my mind not playing tricks on me then?" _Because Raimundo is with you Kimiko. _"What do you mean he is with me?" _Raimundo is in your heart Kimiko. Don't you feel him there beating away?_

I listened to my heart and I did not hear him or feel him there. "No, I do not." _Strange then maybe he is… No he can't be._ The voice stopped and I did not hear it at all.

A couple of days passed Clay has calmed down a little, Omi still seems sad, and for me I felt terrible. No one mentioned Raimundo because Omi and I broke out in tears once we heard his name.

Several more days have passed by. Clay almost looks back to normal, Omi looks a bit calm, and I still felt terrible. Anyone who mentions Raimundo's name made me cry. No one understood why I felt this way but master Fung and Jill.

Even more days have passed by. Clay and Omi are finally them selves but I still felt terrible. I want Raimundo back so much I have been spending more time off my computer and was more like a doll.

Clay, Omi, and Jill have started training again. Master Fung has let me be. I want my hero Raimundo and nothing else.

During the time and days that passed I have slowly and very slowly was getting better. I have found out that Clay and Jill love one another and started kissing. This made me get worse.

"Kimiko how are you this day fine?" Omi said as I said "You mean fine day not day fine." I said to him.

"Ok a guess why do you ask Omi?" I said cheering up a little bit.

"I was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend." Omi said make me jerk my head at him and looked at him angrily.

"Ahh sorry I asked." He said running off.

"My only boyfriend died a month ago. I am not letting my hero of my boyfriend out of my mind." I said quietly to my self.

I got up to walk around outside the temple. I walk around the outside the temple. Once I got to the back side of the temple, I saw a boy who was very injured. His back was facing up. I went to feel hid pulse. He is still alive. I lifted him up and saw his face.

It is Rai, and he is alive. My hero my Raimundo is alive. My heart bounded rapidly as I heard his voice. "Kim please help me to the temple." He said to cheer me up a lot. I was able to carry him but not easily sense he is bigger then I.

Once I got to the entrance master Fung saw me with an injured boy. He did not tell it was Raimundo until he got up to him and saw his face. He grabbed Raimundo at me and made me hiss. He did not hear me but he got him to the medical room faster then I did.

**End**

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Please read and review.

**Raimundo: **I knew you would forget to say it so I will. This new story will be holding a surprise to some authors that Kosmic and I like. When I saw surprise, what I mean add them to the story. Can anyone take any good guess who they are?


	2. The New World

**Kosmic: **I am going to open this chapter with reviewer's thanks.

**Diana:** First thank you, second what don't you get on the last part?

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister:** No not really, I put it where Rai fights Chase for two reasons. First because I believe he would be the best to do so. Second because he was to be the hero. About what master Fung said I do not know. I said that to make it interesting. Thank you and please continue to review.

**Firewu: **Thank you.

**Kaisa: **Thank you.

**Badgirl: **Sorry that you feel that way. Do not worry in the story later he has to prove to the world he loves her. spoiler alert

**sas sas: **Thank you and I would never let my fav character die unless he came back in some way or form.

**The New World**

**Raimundo Pov**

I woke up in some bed. The last thing I remember was fighting and defeating Chase and Wuya. I looked around and saw no one. It looked like I was in the medical room at the temple. I felt better and got up.

I saw a set of my Xiaolin cloths next to me. So I must be in the temple. A flash of light went at my eyes.

**Flash of moments**

I heard foot steps come up. I felt someone feel my pulse. The person turned me around.

I saw Kim and she was surprised. "Kim help me to the temple."

**End Flash of moments**

So I was out for some time. Maybe in time I will remember what happened to me. I changed and then turned and saw Kim. She is smiling and tears ran out of her eyes. A feeling hit me. Kim looked so beautiful and charming. I feel like my heart is skipping. Is this love I am feeling?

"Hi Kim how long have I been out?" I asked her as she ran up and hugged me. She was crying yet she was happy.

"Rai I love you and you have been out for a day. You have not been around for basically a month." She said to me surprising me she loves me and for how long I have been out.

"Kim I… I love you too." Once I said that she let out a smile toward me.

"I and master Fung have not yet told the others you're alive. We all thought you died Rai. How did you survive?" She said to me as I looked at the ground.

"I can't remember it's all a blur. The last thing I remember was defeating Chase and Wuya. Then a moment ago I had a flash, which you helped me to the temple." I told her as she looked at me.

"As long as your back Rai I don't care." She said as we left the room and I saw master Fung explaining to the others I am alive.

They all looked at me surprised. Clay looks like he was about to have a heart attack, Jill smiled happily, and Omi falls over.

A week passed by fast as we all got together and know more about each other. I have learned that Clay has a girlfriend who was Jill. I found out he has been reading a new book on slang. I had something special though, I had Kim with me and that was the thing that made me the happiest.

It has been a long time a Shen gong wu revealed its self. Maybe because there is no real threat to the world. The world has changed for the better and I like it.

We still trained a lot and did chores around the temple. Master Fung has asked us to help change the temple up to make it bigger because we are getting bigger and a new dragon was going to be revealed.

While we build more, I was making a hidden area just for Kimiko and Jill. I was hoping that they would not tell anyone. I build a secret passage that lead to a big hot tub. I built in there a bathroom for when they needed to go and a music station.

"Kim Jill I want to show you something. Keep this place a secret and it is all yours." I asked them when it was dark. I showed them as they both gasped and did their girl scream.

"Thank you Rai." Jill said then examined the whole place.

"Rai thank you so much. So this was where you have been hiding during the night and a bit of the day." Kim said to me then kissed me.

"I so got to show Clay this. You do not mind Raimundo do you?" Jill said to me giving me those puppy dog eyes that no man could reset.

"Fine but keep this place a low profile or you will have to share this with everyone." I said as she agreed.

**Jill Pov**

Once Rai showed me that big hot tub I have been happy. My whole life changed once I came here. I found my self a really handsome cowboy, made really nice friends, and kick evils butt.

Still live was different from where I lived and here. The best thing there would be Clay. He is tall, handsome, and very nice. This is truly a new world for me and I like it a lot.

I spent my time with Kimiko in the hot tub and I spent my time with my boyfriend Clay there to. It was wonderful place to just relax and listen to my music.

**Kimiko Pov**

A world with no evil well except Jack but he is easy to beat. This is my kind of world. A life with the one I love and my friends. I spent time at the hot tub with either Jill or Rai. There were times I went by my self.

I told my mother and father about how I loved Raimundo. My dad liked Rai because Rai is carefree and like his games a lot. My mom on the other hand did not like the idea that I am falling in love with him. She did not bother telling me her reasons but she new I was a big girl and I could choose anyone to love.

**Omi Pov**

My friends are all here and I am happy that my friend Raimundo is alive. I did feel lonely though. Clay and Jill are in love and Rai and Kim is in love. That only made me train harder and work harder.

My friends keep disappearing at times and look more relaxed. I asked them where they go to and they would tell me they took a walk. I did not believe them. They have been going somewhere and I wanted to know where.

**Clay Pov**

Raimundo alive, Kimiko has cheered up, and I got myself a girlfriend named Jill. Life is good but Omi looks down in the dumps. Poor kid is lonely. I went over to Omi to cheer him up and I did.

Once Jill showed me a hot tub I felt good in it. Jill told me Rai built it here. She also told me not to tell anyone. I did as I was told.

**End**

**Kosmic: **I am not trying to place the story around Raimundo. I just like his character so much. He is so useable. Next chapter is going to be based around Jack and Katnappe.

**Cartoonhottie200: **OK I will say it you lazy boy. So lazy you have to get people to do what you want. R&R and tell us what you think please.


	3. The Bad Guys

**Kosmic: **Hello my reviewers. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because this one is all about the villains. Now I am going to answering my reviewers.

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **I hope on the show Rai does. Why would I kill Rai? You will find out a little in this chapter how he did. The rest will show up in flashes of memory he has throughout the story.

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister: **Thanks for reading and no problem for answering it. Rai might be tough kid but he has heart. Woot another Rai fan.

**sas sas : **Thank you and I like Rai too much to kill him.

**Kosmic: **Thank you for the reviews.

**Cartoonhottie200: **You're not going anywhere Kosmic. Kiss Kosmic

**Kosmic: **You're a great kisser and you like me yes. Now on with my story.

**Disclaimer: **go to chapter one.

**The Bad Guys**

**Jack Pov**

I was at Chase Lair I cannot believe he was defeated. My all time favorite bad guy gone. All because of that stupid Raimundo being so lucky. Well at least Raimundo is gone. I have my Jack bots dig away at the sealed entrance.

"Meow" Someone said behind me. "What do you want Ashley?" I said to her with my back still toward her.

"It is Katnappe and why are you her Jack?" She said right behind me holding me.

"Back off." I said getting her off me as I step forward getting her off me. I turned around and looked at her. She looks a bit scratched up. Probably getting up here by climbing.

"Sorry Jack." She said looking sad. "It has been hard on a lot of us bad guys knowing that Chase was defeated" She said looking at me somewhat scarred.

"What is wrong with you? You have not yet told me why you are here." I said to her waiting for her to speak.

"Why are you so calm? Why are you not afraid of those Xiaolin Warriors? Why are you like nothing cares?" She said to me ignoring what I asked.

"First off nothing wrong with me. Second I have grown up a bit. After I heard Chase was gone I was sad. Right now I am just moving on with my life. I am not going to let the past drag me down." I said to her.

**Katnappe Pov**

Wow Jack has grown up a lot. He is much better then he use to be. He's grown into a really bad guy finally. It is now going to be tougher around him and it's going to be hard to say _I love you Jack._

"I have answered your questions' Katnappe, now answer mine. What has gotten to you and why are you here?" Jack said to me like he has a cold heart.

"Jack the reason why I am here is because I I…" I could not say it. I will hurt so much if he did not share the same feeling.

"I what Katnappe?" He said to me being harsh to me. "JACK I LOVE YOU!" I shouted as I closed my eyes and feel to my knees.

**Jack Pov**

Katnappe put me into shock. She loved me how is that possible. I saw her close her eyes and drop to her knees. She started to cry. _God know what? I have always love Katnappe I just never want to show her my weakness of love to her. _I thought as I could say so much.

I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She started to shiver in fear. I never had seen Katnappe like this ever. "Kat I never want to say this but I love you too." Her eye popped open and looked at me.

"Kat I have had a crush on you once I saw you. I never told you because I thought you would think I was weak." I said as I clear a tear from her face.

I hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She then hugged me and kissed me back.

A robot came up to me. "Sir." I looked at my robot. "Back off I am having a moment." I told my robot and it left.

I look back at Katnappe and she fell asleep in our hug. I picked her up and set her in my new and improve Jack Sky Rider. I kissed her on her forehead. Then I went back to my robots.

"Ok what did you find?" I said as my robot returned.

"Sir we have gotten through. We found them and…" I stopped my robot and walked in.

I saw Wuya and Chase hugging one another out on the ground. I was surprised to see them show affection for each other. They had lots of bruises and scratches on their bodies.

I ran up to check if they were still alive. They were so Raimundo only defeated them not kill them. They were out cold on the ground. I called on my bots to pick them up and place them on their beds here. I ran my medical bots to them to check on their condition and to bandage them up.

It was Chase who came to first. He looked around and saw my bots and me.

"So the last person I thought came to my rescue." Was his words.

"I admire you too much to let you die. Once you are back all together, you can crush That Raimundo who did this to you." I told him as he shook his head no.

**Chase Pro**

"As I wish would want to but no. When he stopped my blast and Wuya's he was ready to except death. He was determined to safe his friends at the cost of his own. His eyes glowed with power and determination. I like that so once the blast hit us I used my powers to blow him away so he would not die. I then saved Wuya because she was ready to sacrifice her life for mine. For doing so I took a lot more damage." I told this to Jack who just could not believe it.

I got up and I saw I was bandaged up thanks to Jack robots. I looked over at Wuya, and she was still out cold.

"So Chase you probably want me out of here. I hope you grow a cold heart to realize you should have let Raimundo die." Jack said and left.

I could not believe that, Jack no honor what so ever. That was one of my reasons why I hated him. What surprised me was what he said. He did grow darker while I was out.

I lay my eyes at Wuya again. I do not know what I was feeling towards her. She was beautiful yet evil. What am I thinking love is a waste of an emotion. I shook my head and got up. All my cats are died because of that kid.

The world has changed, and I can feel it. I walked out to get some fresh and breath. I had a feeling of concern about Wuya. I could not shake it off. I growled at my self for thinking that. "Why" Was the only word I could say to myself.

I turned around and saw Wuya coming out holding her head. "So I also survived." She said and then looked at me.

**Wuya Pov**

I looked at Chase and he looked dead sexy out in the light. What am I thinking love is a waste of an emotion. I remember what happened Chase saved that damn boy then me. That idiot he could have come out with a lot fewer scratches.

"Why? Why did you save that boy and me?" I said to Chase who looked away.

"I saved that boy because he will be useful to me in the near future. I saved you because no one saves me got that." He said in his evil voice.

"If I may ask what is your plan Chase?" I asked Chase who looked at me and put an evil grin to his face.

"Be patient Wuya and you will see." He said then laughed out once.

**End**

**Kosmic: **I know I am evil. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. R&R please.

**Cartoonhottie200: **Very nice and well done. Now how about my pay for kissing you.

**Kosmic: **I told you not to say that out loud. So you only get paid half. gives Cartoonhottie200 250 dollars


	4. Flashes of Memories

**Kosmic: **I am a very happy person I am. Well you all know what happens next the reviews on the reviewers.

**firewu: **Thank you

**sas sas : **It happens to the best of us. Thanks and will do.

**Kacheek Girl: **Yea I know that's why I try my best.

**Labbess** : I do not know how but your last review came up twice. I know must have it was I just changed it up. I know most people do not see it. I have one in Lyrics to Xiaolin Showdown. I am not the best grammar person, and I am sorry. Thank you and I will.

**Cartoonhottie200: **Now on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **See first chapters.

**Flashes of Memories**

**Raimundo Pov**

I am walking along the wall of the temple and stopped to think. _What happened to me for a whole month? _I thought to my self because how could I survive with no food and water for a month. A flash came to me right then.

**Flash**

"Is he ok, will he live?" A man said next to me.

"He will be he just. Needs some rest." A woman said to the man.

"You do know we will be in trouble for helping. He is a Xiaolin monk and we are Sky Dragons." The man said.

"I know that and I know our enemies are the Xiaolin warriors. He is young though and needs protection. Come on, he stood up in a fight with Chase Young who is also our enemy." The woman said then noticed I was awake.

"I agree there what a minute he is awake." The man said and knocked me out.

**End of Flash**

"What was that?" I said to shack my head. So I was saved by something called the Sky Dragons. Maybe master Fung can help me.

I went to look for Master Fung and found him in his meditation room. He was just getting up and he walked up to me. "Yes Raimundo." He said to me. I always wondered how he knew we wanted to talk to him.

"Master Fung a flash of memory came to me. Do you know anything about the sky dragons?" I asked him as his eyes widen and he took a couple steps back.

"You must have encountered them and fought them." He said to me as I shook my head no.

"Two of them saved me and nursed me back to health I believe." I told him as he now looked very confused.

"This is not right why they would save a Xiaolin Dragon when there are enemies?" He asked as I was about to continue.

"I remembered them saying Chase Young is their enemy too." I told him as he nodded and walked out as another Flash came up.

**Flash**

I woke up seeing the woman cleaning up my wounds. She saw I woke up as she asked me. "What is your name?" I got up a bit.

"My name is Raimundo Pedrosa what is yours?" She looked at me as I told my name. She looked surprised as if she heard that name before.

"My name is Fay Pedrosa. Are you from Rio Brazil?" She asked me as I nodded. She hugged me and started to cry.

"So my brother had a son and never told me. He did not even bring you here to train." She said to me and looked at me.

"You're my aunt?" I said as she nodded to me.

"I must get you out of here now before they find you here." She told me as I passed out.

**End of Flash**

I have an aunt and she is my enemy that's just not fair. Great I now know I have an aunt and my father did not tell me. I really needed to get this off my back.

I walked up to my girl Kim to talk to. I explained to her about my flashes of memories. She looked at me and was happy I came to her to talk to.

"Well the way I see it Rai the more you remember better. I understand how you feel about you have an aunt and everything. I wish I could help even more then this." She said to me. Once she stopped talking, I gave her a kiss.

"Thank you Kim for being here for me. I means a lot coming from you." I said to her as she gave me a kiss. Dojo came slithering up to me.

"Rai master Fung wants to see you now. He is in the meditation room." Dojo said to me as I got up gave Kim a kiss then ran there. As I ran there, I got another flash of memory.

**Flash**

"This is bad that they found out." A man said helping to move me.

"How was I supposed to know they were spying on us? Right now I got to get him out of here." My aunt said to the man.

She jumps out of some land that was in the sky and grew some wings from her back. It was dragon wings but how?

I felt blast hitting my back and I saw my aunt also getting hit. It was night and I saw the Xiaolin temple. We both got hit and I was falling I landed hard near the temple. I could not see my aunt as I passed out.

**End of Flash**

This came to my mind before I got to the meditation room. I now remember everything. I do not know everything in detail but does that mean I am like my aunt?

**End**

**Kosmic: **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It took me some big hammers to break my writer block on this chapter.

**Raimundo: **So wait does this mean I have wings?

**Kosmic: **Why should I tell you? Well R&R and tell me what you think.


	5. Three way Battle

**Kosmic: **Hello all my happy Reviewers and it's nice to hear from all of you again.

**Kaley:** You don't have to beg or worship me I will. Thank you for reviewing.

**DeafLizgon: **Ok and thank you my sweat DeafLizgon. I am updating now. Even if it takes me all night to do so.

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister: **Must likely he will but he won't get them till later.

**Rai: **What! I want them now.

**darkiTe-sPirit: **Yes Raimundo aunt does need one. Sky dragons are of blood warriors that are half dragons. They must train to fight that's all I can give you Omi. Yes Xiaolin dragons and Sky Dragons are enemies and they hate Chase in somewhat in the same reason. Raimundo is a sky dragon but his father became rebel and ran off. He had a son who is Raimundo who got chosen to be the xiaolin dragon of wind. I hope that helps Jack.

**Kosmic: **Now that is done I can say things like I do not own XS. I do want to gather up people to join me in a raid to take control of the show but I think that's not going to happen.

**Three way Battle**

**Raimundo Pov**

I am Dojo going to find a new shen gong wu called eye of darkness. The wu lets you hid your self in shadows and fires dark energy blast. We got to the wu where we say Chase and Jack there.

"Jack bots attack, the xiaolin loser." Jack yelled as his bots came out and attacked us. As usual be beat the crap out of them.

"Why are the sky dragons here?" Chase yelled as we looked and saw a little girl about Omi size coming down to the wu.

Omi, Chase, Jack, and the little girl touched the wu at once.

"I challenge all three of you to a xiaolin showdown!" Jack yelled and looked at them all.

"Fine I challenge you three to a free for all battle." Chase said as they agreed.

"I wager my Orb of Tornami against your monkey staff Jack, your Ruby of Ramses Chase, and your… what do you have and what is your name?" Omi asked the girl sky dragon.

"My name is Fay and I have the sky blade wu." Fay said to the others.

"Let's go then Xiaolin Showdown." Omi said and they all shouted "GONG YI TAN PAI!"

"Dojo what does the wu Sky blade do?" I asked as he looked at the scroll.

"It says it can cut the air and make powerful air waves fit their enemy." Dojo told me and I looked at them fighting.

They all attacked Chase first because he was the biggest threat. Omi tried to kick Chase but Chase easily dodges it. Jack already in monkey form tried to sweep kicks Chase but Chase dodges it. Fay came down with a power dive punching Chase in the face and Chase flew and hit a tree.

Omi stopped fighting Chase and started to fight Jack as Fay attacked Chase.

**Omi vs. Jack**

"Orb of Tornami Ice!" Omi shouted firing a blast of ice at Jack but he dodged and hit Omi with his feet. Omi jumped up and attacked Jack with his head and hit him.

Jack got to his feet fast and Omi hit Jack again but in the stomach. Jack grabbed a hold of Omi foot and used Omi as a weapon attack the ground. Omi got out of Jack grip but is damaged.

Omi was tired of it and shouted "Orb of Tornami!" Flooding the field where Jack is and gets hit by a giant wave. Jack was hit but not out. Omi ran up to him and kicked him in the head. Jack was now out and Omi ran to fight Chase and Fay.

**Chase vs. Fay**

Chased looked surprised as he got up how strong Fay was. "Sky blade!" Fay shouted cutting the air a lot as many blades of air were coming at Chase.

All Chase could do was dodge because Fay was in the air out of his distance.

**Chase vs. Omi vs. Fay**

Omi ran up and kicks Chase without being notice. By doing so Omi and Chase got hit by several air blades. Fay stopped and came down on Chase again kicking him on his back

Omi kick Fay in the stomach and she flow back a bit and went back to the sky. Chase took Omi leg and used Omi as a weapon, and attack the ground using him. Chase stopped once Fay dives down hitting his back again.

Omi was freed and got to his feet. He was getting tired by being used as a weapon and shouted "Orb of Tornami!" He aimed it up making it rain on the field making it muddy and slippery. This did not affect Fay much.

Chase ran to Omi and did not know how slippery the mud was and slipped. Omi ran up and attacked Chase hitting Chases back. Fay came down again shouting "Sky blade!" Hitting Omi off Chase and hits Chase with some come down on Chase with a punch to his back.

Omi once again on his feet aimed the Orb of Tornami at Fay and shouted "Orb of Tornami Ice!" Fay flew up dodges it and looked down at Omi.

"To bad you're a xiaolin dragon Omi other wise I ask you out you cute little thing!" Fay shouted making Omi Blush.

Chase got to his feet and jump up at Fay grabbing her feet. Chase took Fay to the ground and punched her. Fay was on the ground starring at Chase who was brings his foot down to her face but Omi hit him from behind.

Fay was getting up and tried to fly up but her wings are too muddy and she could not fly. She just turned to see Omi and Chase fighting one another. She took this time to try and get the mud off.

Omi and Chase exchanged punches and kicks. Chase sees Fay get the mud off but he could not do a thing. He knew if he tried anything Omi could get him off guard and hit him hard.

**Out of Battle**

"Wow this three-way battle is a good one. I should have brought popcorn." I said and Dojo agreed.

"How long do you think, it will last?" Kim asked us as I shrugged.

"I do not believe this at all. They are all even." Clay said and kept watching.

"I hope they stop fighting soon." Jill said worried about Omi and how much damage he took.

**Back to Battle**

Fay got all the mud off that was needed and got back to the air. Omi finally backed off from Chase and was taking a quick breather. Chase was also taking a quick breather and notice Fay was back in the air.

Chase growled and ran up to Omi doing a field goal kick. Omi flew up in the air but Fay caught him.

"Look Omi if we want to defeat Chase we need to work together agreed." Fay told Omi and he nodded. Fay put Omi on her shoulder.

"Sky blade!" Fay shouted as Omi shouts "Orb of Tornami Ice!" Combining their attacks making air blades with ice on them out at Chase.

Again the only thing Chase can do is dodge their attack because he could not get to them. They finally hit Chase. Chase started to bleed as Fay power dived at him. Fay kicked him on the stomach as Omi kicked him Chases face.

Chase finally went out and just laid there. Omi took his breaths as Fay did. Omi was happy to beat Chase again. Fay took to the air before grabbing Omi's Orb of Tornami.

Omi after taking his breath notices Fay had his wu. Omi could not reach Fay. "Sky blade!" Firing many air at Omi who kept dodge. Omi got behind a large rock in the area.

Omi jumped up on a tree near by and climbed it to the top. He then jumped out coming at Fay from behind and hit her hard. Fay dropped and is now out.

We congratulated Omi and took off back to the temple.

**End**

**Kosmic: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me awhile to think if some off this was even possible. I amazed my self. R&R and tell me what you think.


	6. Omi’s Feelings

**Kosmic: **For all Omi fans out there this chapter is for you. It's going to be an all Omi Pov chapter. Now to answer all of my reviews.

**Kaley: **Sorry I kept changing it. It was something I wanted to try. I won't do it any more sense you asked. I hope you enjoyed my story.

**DArkliTe-sPirit: **I am happy you like the chapter and that line. Please take this hammer it should get rid of that writer's block of yours. (Hands darkiTe-sPirit a hammer that is all silver)

**Rai: **Wait a minute hold the presses this story is supposes to be about me not Omi.

**Kosmic: **This is a default/part of the story. I just want the people who like Omi get their take on him.

**Rai: **You did that last chapter but fine. I am still the star of this story. Oh yea Kosmic does not own XS I do.

**Omi's Feelings**

**Omi Pov**

The other day when I was fighting that girl Fay she liked me. I could not shack that feeling off about her. She is very beautiful but master Fung said the Sky Dragons are our enemies.

I just cannot get her off my mind. She had nice opal brown eyes, her nice light brown hair, her nice sky blue robes, and her nice water blue wings. My heart bounded hard every second I thought of her. Her name Fay is so nice like saying flowers.

I was so concentrated on her I lost to Jill of all people in training. I felt weak but strong thinking about Fay. I saw Rai and Kim kissing and I wanted to share that feeling with Fay.

I am wondering what Fay is doing right now. My heart my feelings are all on Fay and it felt so good. I felt like I was walking on air. I looked down and I was. Raimundo started to laugh as I feel. That Raimundo got me angry at his pranks. This time it was my fault I was not paying any attention.

I walked around with this feeling of love in my heart and mind. I was starting to think. I should go sees someone about this feeling I want to be able to control it. I want it to be my strength and not my weakness. I could go see master Fung because he is wise. My mind told me to go see Raimundo and Kimiko because they have experience this first hand.

I went searching for Kimiko and Raimundo. I found Kimiko sitting down on her computer. I decided to talk to her then find Raimundo.

"Kimiko may I please speak to my friend." I asked and she just nodded as she was doing that tap thing on her computer. I always wondered how this computer worked. Kim explained it to me once but I could not understand it one bit. It is a very magical machine.

"Kim my friend I am having some trouble on a feeling I have will you help me?" I told her as she only nodded and only looking at her computer.

"This emotion called love. I want to understand it completely." I told her and she just stops doing that tap thing on her computer and looked at me.

"You're in love with somebody Omi? Sure I will be glade to help you." She told me and put her computer down.

"I am in love with that Fay girl. I want to know everything about love so I can control it." I told her and she just giggled at me.

"First off congrats Omi. Now second thing love is not something that you can control Omi. Love is not something you can control because love can be anything. It's more like love controls you." She told me and I put everything she told me to heart but that love controls me.

"I must control this love before it beats me. Please Kimiko help me." I pleaded to her as she looked at me.

"Omi love is not simple like that. All you need to do is let it control you and later everything will be the same. It takes a long time to take any control of love." She told me and I began to get sad. I want to control this love before it controls me.

"Thank you for your time friend Kimiko." I said and ran off to look for Raimundo. He would be better to help me because he is a boy like me. He should have my answer. I found Raimundo kicking his soccer ball at the wall. I walked up to him.

"Raimundo my friend can you please help me with a problem I have." I asked him and he stop kicking his soccer ball.

"Sure Omi what do you need help with." He asked me and I sat down and he did as well.

"I am in love with that Fay girl. I want to know everything about love so I can control it." I asked him as he just laughed and stopped to think. He looked at me as if something I said got his attention.

"Do you mean that Sky Dragon chick?" He asked me as I looked at him confused.

"She is not a chicken, and she is human with dragon wings." I said to him as he just smacked his face.

"Omi forget what I just said. Ok first off there is no way love can be controlled." He told me as I started to get annoyed.

"What do you mean love cannot be controlled!" I shouted at him as he was not really affected.

"Love is the must powerful feeling. Do you think you can control so much power?" He asked me and he is was right.

"You are right for once my friend. Power cannot be controlled." I told him as he hit me for some reason. I do not know why but he did.

Raimundo went back to kicking his soccer ball as I got up and watch for a bit before walking off. Now I am going to the last person who can help me master Fung.

I found master Fung watering his planets in the guardian. I walked up to him slowly.

"Omi you want to know something, about love. How to control it if I am right." He said to me before I spoke to him. I never knew how he knows this he is certainly wise.

"Yes master I wish to know how to control love and use it as my strength." I said to him and bowed.

"Omi love is something that happens ever so often. That means love will not be controlled at anyone moment. Once you gain control you will lose control. Let love control you Omi." He said to me as I got a bit annoyed but he is right.

"Yes master Fung and thank you for your wisdom." I said to him and walked off. I do not want love to control me. I want to control me. No one understands me. I want to control love.

I went to my quarters and laying in bed for a moment letting everything I heard today. Love cannot be controlled yet in time I can control it. Love is a strong and powerful emotion so it can't really be controlled. Love happens ever so often so I will lose control of it a lot. The answer is to just let it control me.

**End**

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Well R&R and tell me your thoughts.


	7. Chases’ plan

**Kosmic: **(Angry) If no one has gotten the email yet we are not a loud to answer people's reviews so I am sorry I am stopping it.

**Evila: **I want my Khu now. (Goes insane) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Nova: **No now I cannot eat them. This is not fair at all.

**Kosmic: **I don't own XS. I am going to sit in a dark corner and think of happy thoughts now.

**Chases' plan**

**Chase Pov**

"Wuya I need you to get Jack Spicer and bring him here." I told Wuya as she looked at me.

"Why should I and what are you planning?" She asked me as I just stood up from my throne.

"You will see in do time Wuya so just do it. Don't worry there is no way we are going to lose. I will be in my casting room." I told her as she just nods and leaves.

In the casting room I put down five candles all black in a star shape. I made a circle connecting each candle. In the center I put the symbols of evil and alive. All I need is someone to like Jack to complete this.

I waited for Wuya to return with Jack. She did return but not just with Jack but also Katnappe.

"Why are you here Katnappe? I only wanted Jack for what I am doing. Be off with you now." I told her as she just hissed at me.

"I go any where Jack goes got it. I am not leaving my Jack alone." Katnappe told me as I started to realize what she meant thanks to the words my Jack. That put a smile on my face.

"What do you want me for Chase? I thought you would never ask for me ever unless it is something you want." He said to me as a smirk came to my face.

"Jack I want to summon a really powerful evil being but I need someone like you or Katnappe to help me. I am prepared to offer you the knowledge of magi-Technology. One of the worlds best technology in time." I told him and he was standing there.

"Ok new technology to help my robots. How good is this magi-technology and what do I really have to do?" He asked me as a smile came to my face. Wuya looked at me for mentioning magi-technology for some reason.

"Think of shen gong wu but with technology on it." I said to Jack as a smile at me.

"Hold on I like it in all but how do I know you will promise to give me that technology?" He asked as he is getting better at being evil.

"I give you my word Jack that you will get it no matter what. I just need you to be the host of this evil being for a while." I told him and he agreed to do this.

I went to the casting room followed by Jack, Katnappe, and Wuya. I was listening to Jack and Katnappe.

**Katnappe Pov**

"Jack I have a really bad feeling you should not do this. I believe Chase is just using you again." I told Jack as he looked at me.

"I agree but I am all for new technology to help me build new robots. I have been motoring both Chase and the xiaolin losers. I already came up with a new robot but I want more. Just promise me if anything happens to get out of here ok." He told me as I nodded and was now holding him.

In Chases casting room Jack stood where Chase told him to be as he started to cast a spell. Every thing went black. The candles, the line, and Jack.

"A rise oh great evil that was once alive. Come back to the mortal realm alive. Take this vessel and be alive." Chase yelled as some black stuff surrounded my Jack.

**Evila Pov**

I am starring all around me and separated from this being. I formed into a version of Wuya but all black.

"My powers may not be complete but who freed me from my prison?" I asked as a man walked up to me.

"I Chase young freed you. The one who sent you away has already pasted away. There is only one thing I want and his name is Raimundo, the Xiaolin warrior." He told me as I nodded I understood what he wanted and I will grant this but later I will kill him and everything else.

**Chase Pov**

This being ran off to do my bidding I know her history about destroying the world so I have to act quickly and prepare fast. I gave Jack what he wanted and walked off. Jack ran out with Katnappe, and he was happy.

"Wuya we need to act fast this is only one forth of my plan. I will be giving you all your powers back but you have to prepare two spells. One spell to trap this evil being away. Also, one to keep Raimundo here." I told her as she nodded. I gave her back her powers all of it. I just hope Wuya doesn't attack me.

"I finally have all my powers back. Do not worry Chase. I will be good a little." She said as she summoned her powers to prepare the two spells I asked.

Finally if everything works out like I plan I will win. No, one not even the Xiaolin Warriors can stop me. Once I get Raimundo on my side I win.

**End**

**Kosmic: **God I hate writers' block. Sorry it took so long to update and sorry it is short. I can do either Jack chapter or Evila vs. Xiaolin warriors' chapter next. Well R&R and tell me what you think and what chapter I should do next.


	8. Evila vs Dragons

**Kosmic: **Hello and sorry about not updating this lately. I have been working on all my stories that I am still working on.

**Evila: **(Smiling and holding a Khu doll) I am finally in a story. I am so happy.

**Nova: **I will do the disclaimer. Kosmic does not own XS but wishes he does.

**Kosmic: **Thank you nova and I have plenty of stuff to do with this story. And now the reviewers.

**Chaseforever: **I am updating now for you. (Hugs Chaseforever) I love your stories a lot.

**DeafLizgon: **I am happy to hear from you. You are one of my favored friends on fan fiction and I want everyone to know. (Hugs DeafLizgon)

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **So many great fan fiction writers of XS answered and your one of them. Yes they are evil. (Hugs dArkliTe-sPirit)

**Master Monk: **Thank you ever so much on that. Thank you for answering my question.

**Evila vs. Dragons**

**Fay Pov**

I bowed down to my master sense I failed my mission on defeating a Xiaolin dragon. "Sorry master Eva I have failed my mission." I told him as he looked at me.

"You did not fail me Fay. I mainly wanted to see what level in strength they have. You should be rewarded." My master said to me as someone walked in scared out of her mind.

"Master Eva sh… she is back." The girl said very scared.

"Who is back my young one?" Master Eva said to her.

"E v i l a." She said putting every ones face into a state of panic. My master looks like she saw a ghost. Everyone knows of Evila.

**Raimundo Pov**

I was training with Kimiko and Omi. It was I and Kimiko vs. Omi. Omi was beating us badly. I looked at Kim and she looked at me and nod. "Wind Fire!" We shouted at the same time making a twister of fire. Omi got caught in the winds and a moment later he came out on his feet but weak.

"Stop right there good job young ones." Master Fung told us as we did. Omi went to the medical room to be treated for his wounds. I sat down to catch some breath.

"Raimundo and Kimiko I am impressed on both of your skills. You both used your elements together very well." Master told us as we smiled.

"But not good enough to be able to defeat by me." A woman said as we all turned to see a black like a bird transform like black water to a human like form. She has long black hair, dark blue eyes, and with a black rob that resembles Wuya's in her human form.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Master Fung asked looking at her strangely as Dojo slithered out and looked at her. Dojo looked like he saw a ghost not like Wuya.

"E… Evila!" Dojo shouted and ran to Master Fung faster then anything alive. "I thought Nova beat you down a long time ago."

"Dojo it is nice to see you again. Nova did not beat me. That stupid sky dragon only sealed me away. The only one who could ever beat me is dead." Evila said to use angrily with a tear in her eyes.

"The one who freed me Chase wants a boy by the name of Raimundo. I am here to take him away." She said as Kim and Clay ran in front of me.

"I see you are he. Look I know what Chase is planning so lets just get this over with." She said as Omi ran out and kicked her side. She did not move but Omi is now stuck in her side. Omi is now being pulled into her.

"Only magic and energy attacks will harm her so use the shen gong wu!" Dojo shouted as Kim had the eye of Dashi. I had the sword of storms and Clay had the third arm sash.

"Third arm sash!" Clay shouted and used to take Omi out of her. Evila formed her arks into swords in a blink in an eye and ran at us.

"Heavens Gate Light!" Jill shouted and jump out her to join us from her sleep. A big blast of light hit Evila and she flew and stopped herself.

"Simple weak attacks do nothing I can't handle." Evila said as Kim shouted "Eye of Dashi Fire!" Fire balls came out hitting her and she did not look happy and unaffected. "Sword of the Storm Wind!" I shouted throwing a powerful wind blast at her but she did not move.

Omi looked at Clay and Jill. "Dragon Furry!" Omi shouted as him, Clay and Jill ran at Evila glowing their element. Dragon Furry can only be used by three people. They kicked and punched at Evila not getting stuck.

When their attack was done Evila looked hurt badly. Omi jumped in the air with victory. Evila shook herself and all the bruise marks just vanished putting a scared face on all of us.

"How is this possible you should be defeated?" Omi said looking very afraid of Evila.

"You think that attack can defeat me yea right. At most you are like putting a needle into my arm. I thought all of you would be stronger then this. My powers come from everyone I have absorbed into my body. None of you are worth absorbing." She said as I looked at Kim and she looked at me.

"Fire Wind!" We shouted to form the fire twister again. It sucked her up and she came out like water.

"Did we just win?" Omi asked staying where he was. Evila started to form back human and looked at me and Kimiko.

"That actually hurt a little." She said as she formed her arms into some type of wipe. She threw them at use grabbing our bodies. She then started to pull us into her. We were moments away from losing air for how tight she was holding both of us.

"Silver!" We all heard and looked up and saw thousands of sky dragons blasting silver like rays at Evila. She let go of us and smiled. "Finally I may actually have some fun." She said and flew up with no wings killing sky dragons left and right.

"How could we defeat someone like her? She is killing all of them and the all look more experienced fighters then we are." Omi said as we all nodded.

"The only thing I know is Evila was sealed away by a sky dragon named Nova. He was different then all sky dragons because he was able to change completely human and completely dragon." Dojo told us and we all figured that this Nova guy is dead.

After ten minutes the rest of the injured and still alive sky dragons fled from Evila. She came back down looking a bit sad.

"They didn't even put up much of a fight. At least they were better then all of you." Evila said and smiled evilly.

Everyone but myself put up a fighting position. I walked forward as all of them but Kim were confused why.

"Rai do…" I cut off Kim.

"Sorry Kim it's the only way. Evila if I come to you easily, no fights nothing. Will you spare my friends?" I said as everyone but Wuya was saying no.

"Where is the fun in that?" Evila said to me as tears started coming out. She saw me started to cry. Evila's attitude changed and she looked different.

"Almost just like Alex." Evila said quietly as I heard her but no one else did.

"All right I will spare them but when your with me you will not run off." She said and I nodded in agreement. I am started to think there was something about this Alex I heard from her.

"No, I will not let you take my Rai from you I wont let you. Rai don't do this." Kim said as I looked at her.

"Kim please don't do this. If we continue to fight, she will kill you and everyone. If I do this, she will leave all of you alone." I said to Kim and she started crying and kept say no.

"Raimundo my friend I wont let you do this. We will die together then let her take you away." Omi said and I looked at him.

"Omi she is only taking me to Chase and her job is done. We can beat Chase but not her." I told him as he looks at me pleased with the idea.

"Partner just take care and don't die." Clay said as I then looked at him.

"I wont die Clay. Chase wants' me alive for some reason." I told him to let him think on it.

Master Fung and Jill remained silent the whole. Master Fung had his straight face and Jill was crying.

I turned and looked at and nodded. Evila grabbed me and took off flying with me. She was taking me to Chase but stopped half way. She landed in a clearing.

"Why did you stop and you said you know what Chase is planning can you tell me?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"Lets start this as you remind me of the only one person who could defeat me. I stopped because you are someone I could talk to. What he planning is to transfer is spirit to your body." She said as I look at her with wide eyes.

**End**

**Kosmic: **Kill me and kill me now. I love you people I do. Work is starting to kill me so you might get the stories on the week ends. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	9. Evila’s History

**Kosmic: **This story and one other story may never end ever. If they do end, I will make a sequel. Any way it is time to talk to the reviewers.

**Chaseforever: **Thanks for the review and for the ice cream. (Eats the ice cream in one bit) BRAIN FREEZE! My work on stories is my own. Thank you for the kind words. What makes me not update much is work, chatting to an annoying yet lovely Cartoonhottie200, and writers block.

**Evila: **Don't forget lazy, video gaming, and those pesky friends of yours.

**Kosmic: **(Glares at Evila) Do we have to talk about my personal life too.

**Evila: **Yea we should it would let people know you better.

**Kosmic: **Speak of my life and you are going back in the box with an annoying nagging Wuya.

**Evila: **(Closes mouth)….

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **Yea I won't be killed. Chase you better run for your life. Those torches and pitchforks are deadly. I am updating for you and those other people that just read and don't review.

**Evila's History**

**Evila Pov**

"I do not know what he will do after words. Once Chase takes your body he will do the same thing for Wuya. Wuya will be taking Kimiko's body." I told Raimundo as he just looks at me.

"How do you know so much and who is Alex?" He asked me as I just smiled.

"I have millions of powers and I won't just tell of Alex I will tell you my past. I will show you the past with a power I have. Just stand still." I told him and put a hand to his head as he sees into the past.

**50,000 Years in the Past**

**Evila Pov**

"I can't believe you followed me here to this realm Alex. Do you really want to keep fighting over and over again like this?" I asked a man in the age of 27. He has brown hair that covers over his right eye as the rest looks like Raimundo's hair. His eyes glowed green of mako energy and has green-hazel eyes. He wore a torn jean jacket that was torn in the sleeves and on the back, a black shirt with a dragon symbol of silver with a faded gray dragon around the symbol, black jean pants, and gray/black/silver boots.

He wields two swords with him. The first sword novas eclipse blade. Its was all silver but the handle that is black. Near the handle had a symbol of a star about to explode. The power of that sword is when it hits anything the target will explode like a super nova. The explosion will not hurt the wielder.

The other sword he carried is called evolution blade. Its powers come from its user. Whatever the user emotion and feels are it will carry. It will carry any power the user has. The sword is never the same because it evolves over time.

"Yes I will keep fighting you. Evila I will not rest until you die." He said to me with tears.

"Why do you cry during battle? Why do you have to keep fighting me?" I asked him as he swung his eclipse blade at me.

"I am not crying you monster. Why do I fight you? You know why Evila." He told me I remembered I just hopped he for got. I slashed at him with a leg I transformed into a sword. I hit him in the chest and he bled.

"I went with you and fell in love with you. My friends wanted to kill you and rid you of the world because you destroyed worlds after worlds. You helped me get strong and you made me battle my friends!" He cried out and hit my arm with his evolution blade. The sword made my arm human.

"You did not truly love me. You used me to kill my friends!" He shouted and hit me with his nova eclipse blade and destroyed my arm.

"I did not use you Alex. Your friends hid you away and did not trust you to fight me. They thought you were weak." I said as I dodge his attack.

"They were protecting me. They trusted me but they tried to protect me!" He shouted out dodges my energy attack.

"You say that as if you don't remember why. They kept you from getting strong. They did not want you to get strong. Once you joined me and I told you how powerful you were you wanted to get them back." I said dodging all his attacks. He was in a fury because I spoke to him in that way.

"They were only protecting me from you! You made me kill my best friend! They…" He dropped to the grown crying. I ran up to strike him down but stopped.

"They didn't want me to fight. They wanted me to be safe. They gave my happiness. They did not give me respect. They kept telling me to do things. They kept me weak. You gave me those and more. You gave me love." He said as he cried. I sat down and hugged him.

"Alex do you remember when you first tried to attack me?" I asked him as he nodded.

"You beat me with that Nova attack of yours. I did not see it in you. You are the first person ever to knock me out." I told him as he smiled.

"Evila will you do me a favor?" He asked me as I nodded. "What do you want me to do?" I asked as he hugged back.

"Please change for me. Be good for once." He told me as I looked into his eyes.

"I will try for you." He smiled and gave me a kiss.

A blast of silver appeared as Alex shoved me away and got hit and disappeared. He faded out of my mind. I saw a wizard with his rod out. He looked angry at me. I looked angered like there was no way to calm me.

I ran up and attacked the wizard with my body that changes into spears. I killed him as I cried for the only man that beat me and that I loved. I swore to get my revenge on this wizard's clan. The sky dragon clan.

**Present Day**

**Raimundo Pov**

Evila took her hand away and I saw her crying. I would feel the same way and I felt like I shared the same life.

"Evila you broke Alex's favor." I told her as she nodded.

"Evila don't do this let me return to the temple please." I asked her but she shook her head no.

"I want to try to keep Alex's Favor plus I was freed thanks to Chase. I don't want to go back on it." She said as I understood. Evila is trying to be good. I was also scared of her. She wanted to kill all sky dragons. I am half sky dragon and that means I will become a target.

**End**

**Kosmic: **Sad really but stuff like this happens in stories. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	10. Chase’s New Body

**Kosmic: **Sorry for not updating lately. I have been having all these ideas like the sequel to the Moment of Time in my head. I do not want to bring the sequel out because then I would be working too much on a lot of my stories and I do not want to blast my mind away.

**Evila: **Well Kosmic would have been updating a lot if it was not for a certain somebody always rping with him like almost 24/7. Kosmic would also have gotten his sequel up and his other ideas.

**Nova: **Kosmic basically did those two one-shots because of his mood. Well rping with this person like none stop every five minutes he has done only five sentences.

**Hope: **The only reason why Kosmic has not told her to back off is because of his kind heart. Kosmic does miss rping with someone. When Kosmic does rp with this person, I get to see my Yamato.

**Kosmic: **Please forgive me and my muses ranting and taking up too much of your time. I do not own XS if though I wish I could. Next I need to talk to my reviewers.

**Chaseforever: **Thank you and I will keep up the work. I love your stuff too.

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **I am poor I have no computer lol. It may seem Alex sounds like Rai and Evila sound like Kimiko. Believe it or not Alex and Evila thing was something I made up a long time ago. Yes I want some and thank you. I wish I could help you with that. Well I am updating now.

**Kosmic: **Only two again well it's better then none right. Now on to the story.

**Chase's New Body**

**Raimundo Pov**

Evila looked away from me for a moment then looked back at me. I was ready to go face Chase whom I thought I finally defeated. Evila Turned into a huge bird and I jump on. She started to fly again to Chase's lair.

I looked back I knew the temple was out of sight but I was looking for Dojo and the others. I thought they would be behind me fallowing. They are not and I started to feel this very bad feeling deep inside.

Evila landed and I jumped off. Once my feet hit the ground Evila was in her human form. We began to walk forward and we came to Chase's thrown room.

"Wuya now!" I heard and looked around and saw a blast of energy hit Evila. She was screaming in pain as she was being sucked into the energy like vortex.

"Chase I will come back and kill you for this!" Evila yelled and disappeared into the vortex as it vanishes. I knew Chase was evil but he got rid of Evila like she was nothing. No, it was Wuya who got rid of her not Chase.

"Finally we meet again Raimundo." Chase said to me getting off his thrown and began to walk toward me. "I am sorry your friends could not make it. I sent my own warriors to keep them at the temple." Chase said as I now know why I did not see them.

"Chase what do you want with me!" I yelled at him getting into a fighting position. Chase laughed at me.

"You already know why. I need a new body." He told me but I already knew that but why does he need a new body?

"I found a loophole in this curse of mine. I already finished all my dragon soups now I need a new body before this one dies. I want your body because it is just perfect." He said as he kept walking towards me. _Chase just wants to be immortal and he will use anybody he can find. _I thought to myself.

"Well I am still using my body, and you cannot have it." I said as Wuya shot a blast behind me making me become paralyzed.

"You have no choice." Chased hissed and got up close to me.

"Wuya will be taking your girlfriend Kimiko's body so you wont be alone." He said making me very angry. If I was not paralyzed, I would have hit him where it hurts the most.

Chase snapped his fingers summoning two of his cats and those cats were taking me away. I am now in a room in the middle of a circle that has a pentagram and a human body in it.

Chase walks in with two candles. One had white fire as the other had black fire. He set on one hand of the person on the ground and the other in the other hand. Chase then walked right in front of me and placed his hand on my head.

"Where life starts to it, ends change my body with another. Let my spirit flow into this body. Let my blood flow through this body. Let my mind control this body. Let all I know go to this body." Chase said as his body glowed with a mix of white and black energy.

Slowly Chase was going into my body. I felt like my mind was slipping away. My body felt cold as my blood felt even colder. I felt like I was being pushed out of my body.

**Chase Pov**

My old body has transferred into my new body. I was now Raimundo but I will go by the name Chase. I moved my new body to get the feel of it. I felt faster and a bit weak. I will build the strength I need in this body. I pushed out Raimundo soul out of his body so he could not torment me.

"Wuya what do you think of my new body?" I asked her and she smiled.

"You look lovely Chase. Now is it my turn?" She asked me as I nodded. I could trick Kimiko easily with this body and Wuya will have her body. I can live forever like this going into new bodies.

I walked around and trained to get a good fill of this body. It was more then I imagined. Now it is time to return back to the temple as Raimundo and take Kimiko.

**End**

**Kosmic: **Okay now everyone has to worry. I hope I get a good number of reviews for this chapter. Please R&R and tell me what you think. If you don't, I will send Evila after you.


	11. Who is Who

**Kosmic:** Woot more free time to write stories. Okay I love you all and I know all of you love me

so here is an update for you.

**Evila:** No one in their right mind would love you. Unless there is something.

**Kosmic:** Lies! People out there and reviewers out there love me. I also have proof. Look down

and see.

**Evila:** All of them but one.

**Kosmic**: I know so now for the reviews.

**Captain-Mifune-Rocks:** Okay flam all you want. To me it looks like Kim likes Raimundo and

Rai likes Kimiko. This is a fanfic think. Everyone makes stuff up. It is not actually going with the

show.

**Silverblade919:** Thank you and it is okay. As long as you like it I am glade.

**Darkmiroku:** Thank you.

**dArkliTe-sPirit:** Ouch! That must have hurt. Yea Chase Young kind of sucks. ().() I do not

understand all of them but those were hatful words. Thank you for reviewing.

**Chaseforever:** I do not know what you mean by weird. Basically Chase wanted to live forever.

Sense he cannot do that with his normal body he plans to, keep taking over young bodies. He

thinks Raimundo's body was the best choice. Thanks and that's what I am doing.

**Kosmic:** People do care and I do not own XS. I do own an iguana named Dojo though.

**Who is who?**

**Chase/Raimundo Pov**

Wuya walked up to me with energy in her hands as the Xiaolin dragons enter. Kimiko

yelled out to me as I smiled in my mind. I ran to them as Wuya hit me in the back.

Kimiko was starring at me strangely. Can she tell I was not Raimundo so easily? Clay ran up to

me fast and helped me out. We all hopped on Dojo as he flew off. Kimiko was behind me

hugging me.

_Maybe she does not know this is no longer Raimundo_. I thought to my self as she grabbed me

into a tight hug. "Rai some thing seems very wrong. Kimiko whispered in my ear." _Okay she _

_believes I am Rai but she can feel something different. This is not good._ I thought as I turned

around and hugged back.

_I must not get found out._ **_Get out of my body!_** I thought and heard Raimundo. How is he still

there? _I thought I forced out everything about you._ I thought and did not hear any respond at allfor five minutes.

I started to believe I imagine he was still there. Kimiko looked up at my face as I looked at hers. I

lend forward to kiss her and she kissed back. This is something I had to do to keep anyone to

know who I actually was.

**_Chase! _**I heard in surprised as my eyes widen. I did not notice Kim looked a bit strange at me.

_How are you still here? I demand you to answer me now or else something happens to one of _

_your friends!_ I thought and got no respond what so ever.

I looked into Kimiko's eyes again because I notice she was looking at me. Her eyes looked at

mine in surprised. "You're not Raimundo!" She shouted and pushed me off Dojo.

**Kimiko Pov**

"That is not Rai. That is not the person I feel in love with." I saw everyone looking at me in shock. "Guys that was not Raimundo, he had the eyes of Chase Young." I told them as they nodded understanding what I meant.

"So where is friend Raimundo?" Omi asked me as I do not know. "That is Raimundo he is just

taken over." We all looked to the side and saw Fay, the silver dragon. "What!" I shouted and

started to feel guilty shoving Raimundo off.

"Look when you all left the temple it was attacked by some magi-tec robots. The temple is in

ruins. Come with me to Silver Viala." Fay said and started to fly off. Dojo followed her as we

came to a huge city in the sky. Once Dojo landed, we found Master Fung sitting near by.

"Young ones, at this time of need we must allie with the silver dragons. Jack Spicer has new bots

that are very dangerous." Master Fung told me and the others. "Master Fung Rai..." I was going

to continue but Master Fung began speaking. "I know what has happen to Raimundo Kimiko."

He told me as I started to cry.

**Omi Pov**

I followed Fay because it was really nice to see her again. My heart was beating a lot again. Fay

was very pretty and as she turned around noticing me following her.

"Why are you following me?" Fay asked me as I spoke out quickly. "Because I love you!" I

shouted out then covered my mouth. She stared at me and giggled. She ran off and I followed

her.

I chased her to a huge room. This room was all silver with column going down for a while.

Statues of humans with wings were in between each column. The ceiling of this room had a

chine's dragon battling a wing dragon. There were not that many people here and doors lots of

doors.

I saw Fay standing in the middle looking at me in a smile. "Omi follow me this way!" She yelled as I did. We came to a big ruby that looks like it had battle markings on it. Fay looked at it and touched the ruby.

I looked at it carefully as I say my reflection. For a moment and only a moment I saw that evil

creature that calls herself Evila. I fell back and Fay giggled.

"Omi it is okay she cannot get you. She is trapped again somehow. Nova a powerful silver

dragon sealed her away sense he could not beat her. If you look even closer, you can see part of

your friend in there." Fay told me as I looked and saw Raimundo fading in and out.

_Does, this mean Raimundo is fighting to stay with us? _I thought as I saw another guy in there.

"Who is that?" I asked Fay. "Huh? There are only Evila and your friend in there." Fay said as I

saw the same guy.

I pointed it out and followed his movement. "Him. Who is that guy?" I asked again and she

looked where I was pointing. "Omi you silly monk there is no one there." Fay said to me.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic:** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because it took me awhile too but things together

for all of you. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	12. The Other World

**Kosmic: **First off I am sorry about the last chapter. It got corrupted and I tried to fix it. It came out like it did because of the program. I do not know how to fix it right now. (Looks at the reviews) Only two people reviewed. I feel a little hurt here.

**Evila: **Hey at least you got some reviews. Well now the reviews are awaiting for you.

**Marie Terensky: **It is all right. We all become lazy at times. Thank you for saying my story is great.

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **That other dude you will find out in this chapter. Well Chase Young wont die. Something else is going to happen. Muahahahahahahaha

**Evila: **Kosmic does not own Xiaolin Showdown. If he did well, things would be different. Really different.

**The Other World**

**Raimundo Pov**

"Ahhhhh!" I felt like I was being pulled away from my own body. I saw Chase entering my body. "No!" I shouted at him. _Everything is all right. _I heard in my mind. _Raimundo I am a friend. I will try to help you. My name is Alex. Yes I am the one who defeated Evila. _The voice said to me.

The world around me changed. It looked like I was in some type closed in world. "Look whom I dragged here with me." A female voice I heard. I turned and saw Evila. "Don't worry kid. Everything is all right." Evila said as I just looked at her.

"When that cursed Chase and Wuya got rid of me, I threw a part of me on you. When Chase took your body your spirit was supposed to be destroyed. Well sense part of me was on you, you came here" Evila said to me as I felt relieved.

"Alex, the guy who defeated you right well I heard him as I came here." I said as Evila grabbed me and had a surprised look. "My beloved talked to you?" She said as I nodded. "Then he… This is good." I looked at Evila confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her as she looked at me. "To my knowledge Alex is supposed to be dead. Alex is a very powerful person. If he was talking to you that means he is here somehow. He can help you get your body back and save the others." Evila said starting to make some sense.

I looked around to see I am somewhat in a gem of some sort. I saw a blur like someone is with us. "I think I saw him." I said as Evila beamed a smile at me. "Good now close your eyes and concentrate." Evila told me as I did.

My spirit started to feel like it was being split into two. Alex was helping me, and I can feel it. A flash came to me. I was hugging Kimiko. No Chase in my body was hugging Kimiko. "Get out of my body!" I yelled as Chase heard me. "I thought I forced out everything about you." I heard as my spirit felt like is being going back into one. No, I can't let this happen. I must fight it.

"Chase!" I yelled one last time before my spirit came one. I did hear him though as my flash ended. "How are you still here? I demand you to answer me now or else something happens to one of your friends!" I also saw Kim say something and push my body off Dojo.

"Alex must not have enough power." I said as Evila hit me like Kim would. "Do not ever say that!" She yelled at me. "Evila that is not so nice to do." I heard as Evila and I turned and saw someone.

This guy looked like he was like twenty-seven. He has light brown hair come down. A bit was covering his right eye. Other then that he looks like me but has a Jean Jacket and jean pants.

"Alex!" Evila yelled as she ran to him as he faded off. "I see that Alex is only partly here. Raimundo try again." Evila said as I did as I was told. My spirit once again felt like it was splitting into two.

"Chase I know you can hear me!" I shouted as I saw a pair of eyes looking at me somehow. "How are you doing this?" I heard Chase talking back. "Lets see you think you can beat me so easily. You can't do that so easily Chase." I said as I heard a roar. "This can't be. I won't let you take my body!" He yelled back at me. "Your body? That is my body you ass!"

"I see I know where you are." Chase said to me. "Evila must be proud making me angry. My only question is how are you doing this?" Chase said as I smiled. "I know but you… Ah!" I could not say anything for some reason. "Chase Young you wont this child body so be it. Live with what you got, but be warned the Ages will catch you." Alex spoke those words.

"The ages? What are the ages?" Chase asked as no response was given. "Looks like Alex got disconnected." I said as Chase yelled "What!" "No, it can't be. That was Alex, the Alex who was the only one who defeated Evila!" Chase yelled out to me. "You guessed right on the first job. Your prize is to give me my body back!" I shouted at him as heard no response from Chase.

**Evila Pov**

As Raimundo faded in and out it told me Alex was actually here helping. It has been so long sense I was with him. I looked outside of my prison and saw the little bald guy looking at me. It was funny too bad I can't hear what he is saying.

The bald kid was with a sky dragon. I know this silver dragon, it was the sky dragon that had the blood of a Xiaolin dragon in her. By the looks of it she is supposed to be the Xiaolin dragon of the sky. The bald kid was pointing following some type of movement. My eyes widen when I thought he could see Alex in here.

**Alex Pov**

I looked and saw a bald kid known as Omi the Xiaolin dragon of water pointing at me. Looks like it is time for me to leave. If those sky dragons figured out someone like I was here well anything could happen.

I looked at Raimundo the new age or should I say the new life I was to be born into. "Sorry kid even though you can't hear me but I got to go. When I am gone well, you can't argue with Chase anymore." I said as I used my power and vanished away.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Okay I am going to try to update another story tonight. If I don't well, I will update tomorrow. Not this story but another one. Please R&R and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	13. The Rejoining

**Kosmic: **Okay I need to spice this up a bit but how? (Looks at his muses he can choose from) Hmm. I know how to make more people review. Well I hope it works.

**Hope: **I'm back. Hi everyone how are you. I miss my Yamato so much. Whoever can bring him to me, I will reward five million dollars to. I want Yamato back so badly.

**Evila: **You are not I repeat not putting her in. If you do Kosmic, I will leave.

**Kosmic: **No, she won't be in this story. Hope will be in the sequel when it comes out. I see people review another story of mine more. The last chapter one this one only got two. It's sad in away. Maybe I should stop this story and keep writing Sorrow of Heart. I might as well finish that story.

**DeafLizgon: **Thank you and I am updating for you. **Hope: **Yamato you have came back for me. (Runs after Yamato)

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **Thank you, and if you didn't know Alex is me. ;P. There is a big story about Evila. I made her up when I was a like eight years old. I actually have a story on her on my computer.

**Kosmic: **Now these two are true fans. Thank you so much for reviewing. Now that I have a bit more free time, I can type my stories a lot more.

**The Rejoining**

**Omi Pov**

I saw the guy disappear that was in there. Raimundo fell back and got up. He looked around, I was hoping he would be able to see me. It seems he can't though. "How did Raimundo get in there any way?" I asked Fay as she looked at me. "Like I said before we don't know."

I sighed as the others walked up. "RAI!" Kim yelled and ran up banging on the ruby like cell. "Get him out please." Kim-asked cry as Fay shook her head no. "I can't do that sorry. Besides if we let him out that creature Evila would also get out. No, one here does not want that to happen." Fay said making Kimiko Cry even more.

**Kimiko Pov**

I ran off away from the others. I didn't care where I would be. I found Raimundo and he is not allowed out. **_I can help you. _**I heard a voice in my head. **_I can help you get your love one out. _**The voice said as I looked around making sure it was only in my head.

"Okay what do I have to do?" I said and waited for an answer. **_At night when no one is around, return to the prison. Once there I will tell you more. _**The voice said as I nodded and got up drying my tears.

**Clay Pov**

Once Kim ran off Jill pulled at my arm. I followed her to a room. "This is where I am sleeping tonight." Jill said as I looked at her. "Clay will you sleep with me tonight? We are in this palace in the sky. I am a bit afraid." Jill said as I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Okay I will Jill." I said to put a smile on her voice.

**Raimundo Pov**

Still stuck with Evila as I stood up. "Evila have you and Alex done it?" I asked sense I was curios. Evila looked at me then at the ground. "We have but the child we had was a monster." She said as I my curiosity left me.

It felt like an hour past as my stomach growls. "Man I am hungry." I said as Evila hit her head. "I forgot you are still basically alive. Your human you have to eat. I am so sorry there is nothing here to eat." Evila said as I tried to stare at her straight but couldn't for some reason. Everything looked a bit blurry as I dropped back.

I saw Evila or something above me look at me. "Are you okay kid?" She said as I began to close my eyes.

**Kimiko Pov**

It was dark as I made my way back to that room. I saw four guards around that ruby like cell. _I could use some help here. There are four guards. _I thought and got no response as a guy appeared out of no where.

"Halt right there!" One guard yelled out. "I am no threat to any of you. Come on out Kimiko it will be easier if you're here." He said as I did as I was asked. "Are you going to help me get Raimundo out?' I whispered as he nodded. "I am just going to free that boy in there." He said as the guards got in front of us.

"Trust me when I say anyone changes in time." He said and waved his hand making all four guards fall asleep. "How did you do that? Who are you?' I asked as he smiled. I will free both Evila and Raimundo. Once he is freed, he should either go to his body and fight Chase from the inside or become solid." He said as he put both of his hands to the side of him.

"Nova!" He shouted sending some blast at the ruby cell. The cell broke as Evila looked at me then at the guy next to me. "Alex!" Evila yelled as the guy simply vanished. I saw Raimundo on the ground and he became solid. I ran to him and lifted him up and brought him to my room.

Raimundo has finally rejoined me. "Something is wrong with him." I turned and saw Evila. I got into my fighting position. "Look I am no longer your enemy. I want to go after Chase. He tricked me and I want revenge." Evila said as I just turned my back on her. "What do you mean something is wrong with him?" I asked Evila.

"He got hungry and looked a bit dizzy. After about a moment he fell and closed his eyes slowly." Evila said as I sat next to Rai and kissed his lips. I heard Evila walk out. I hugged Rai and fell asleep next to him. _I am with you again Rai, and I won't let anyone take you away from me._

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Looks like I will be updating a lot. Look next week I won't be updating. I will be away for the week with no computer. Please R&R this chapter.


	14. The New Raimundo

**Kosmic: **Only one review! Men it feels like you people do not like me anymore. What am I doing wrong?

**Evila: **What your doing wrong is everything. No one loves you or cares about you. They all hate you and think your stupid. Your work is going to the dumps. Just give it up Kosmic.

**Kosmic: **(Looks hurt) No one cares about me. THAT'S A LIE! There is one review and that means only one person cares.

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **Thank you very so much for this review. (Hugs back) That hug means a lot too.

**Evila: **How pathetic can this be? Just get onto the story already. Kosmic does not own XS even though he wishes.

**The New Raimundo**

**Kimiko Pov**

I woke up in the morning and saw Raimundo still asleep. I smiled because for a moment I thought I was dreaming that Raimundo coming back to me was a dream. I snuggled up to Rai and kiss him on his nose as his eyes slowly open as he stares at me. His green emerald eyes are looking into my eyes.

"Kim is that really you? Please tell me this isn't a dream." Rai said to me as I kiss his lips and he kisses mine back. "I am really back, and I have my body back?" He asked as I got up. "I do not know ever detail but yea you are back but I am not sure if this your body or a new body." I said as he gets up as well.

"I feel different so this must be a new body of some sort." He said and jumps a bit to probably get a feel of his body. Out of no where bright silver wings come out of his back. I surprised me at first then I shook it off. "Where are the others?" He asked me as I had no idea.

"Lets go look for them Rai." I suggested as he nodded and we walked out the room. "Oh wait let me get dressed okay." I said and ran back in to get dressed. Half way through Rai peeked his head in while I was changing and I slapped him. "RAI!" I yelled and he left so I could get dressed. Once done I went out and saw Rai looking sad. "You should never do that Rai." I said and he nodded.

We walked around with each other for a while and found out the big room Rai was in blocked off. So we kept on walking to another room where Clay was making out with Jill. "Hay Clay what is up?" I asked as Clay and Jill broke as he starred at me then at Rai. "Rai!" He yelled out and tumbled. "Your back but how and what is with the wings?" Clay asked as it hit him. "So you're a silver dragon partner." Clay said as Rai rubs his shoulder. "Yea I am." Rai said making Clay laughs a bit.

I looked at Jill who looks a bit upset that we deserved them from making out. I pulled onto Rai arm motioning to him to leave. "We will see both of you later." I said as Rai and I left and kept walking.

We came to a hall way where Omi was chasing Fay. Fay saw both me and Rai enter and she stopped and she looked surprised at us. "Y… Yo… Your out and you're a sky dragon too?" Fay yelled in surprised. Omi stopped in his tracks as he saw us then ran up to us. "My friend!" Omi shouted and hugged Raimundo as I giggled a little. "Off." Rai said as Omi did as he was told.

"I am so glade you are free my friend." Omi said as Rai just looks at me. "You know I haven't asked what did I miss yet. So what have I missed?" Rai asked me as I look into his eyes. "Nothing much that I know of why do you ask?" I asked as we both went into a hug.

We went off walking letting Omi and Fay run around. I wanted to just be with Rai now, that's all I want. I don't want anything to happen to him again. We kept walking until we saw Master Fung talking to some sky dragons. Master Fung stopped and looked toward us.

"Raimundo I see you are free from that prison. I also see that you're a sky dragon." Master Fung said as Rai just nodded. "That doesn't matter right now old man." One sky dragon said. "Yea we are fighting a battle between someone with magi-technology who is with Chase, and on top of that Evila is free." Another sky dragon said to make me a bit worried.

I walked a bit off thinking about Evila. _If Evila is our enemy why has she been nice now? Why did she say something was wrong with Raimundo too? _I thought questioning myself a bit until Rai put a hand on my shoulder. "What is wrong Kimi?" He asked me as I looked at him. "Rai what was it like, when Evila took you away at first and when you were imprisoned?" I asked him as he looked a bit worried.

"Let me start when she took me away. She stopped half way from Chase's palace to talk to me. A very long time ago Evila fought against someone she loved. She told me I look a bit like him. Someone using magic separated them. The person she loved name was Alex. Now when I was imprisoned, Evila saved me from total oblivion. When Chase took my body my soul was being like ripped apart. Somehow Evila dragged my soul to, where she was. There I had help from Alex." Rai told to me making me think even more.

"That answers a lot but one thing." I said as Rai looks at me. "If your soul was put in there how did, you get a body?" I asked him as he too looked a bit worried.

**Kosmic: **Finally it took me a whole week to break the writer's block. I am very sorry for everyone who was waiting for this. Please forgive the lack of updating and not getting this update. Will ever one please R&R and tell me what you think? That way I have more to say in the next chapter.


	15. Who's Body

**Kosmic: **Sorry that I have not been updated for a week or two. I need some time away from typing my stories. I am back now though.

**Evila: **I hate you so much Kosmic. I know what your planning. Oh well time for the reviewers.

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **Yes I had only one review. Yes Rai's wings are shinny. I think everyone wants to know how he got the new body. That will be explained a bit in this chapter.

**DeafLizgon: **Again someone asks that question. A bit of that will be answered in this chapter. I know Khu, I just like being annoying or whatever you want to call it. I hope you can update soon. I had that problem too.

**sas sas: **How did it confuse you? Thanks for the review.

**DramaQueen20000: **Thank you and I understand. Not everyone is a Raimundo Kimiko lover.

**Hope: I **am back! What nice people who reviewed!

**Who's Body**

**Raimundo Pov**

I hugged Kimiko gently so she would not have to worry about me being worried. I know that is how she feels right now. She hugs me back and kisses me sweetly. "Kim I am sorry if I am worrying you. Everything will be ok." I told her as she nodded a bit to me.

"How sweet! I should take a picture." I heard and turned and saw Evila. Some sky dragons ran out and surrounded Evila. "Look I am your side for right now. I want to kill Chase Young for tricking me!" Evila yelled making some of the sky dragons take a step back.

"Why should we trust you devil!" One of the sky dragons shouted. "Calm down all of you." I turned and saw a high-ranking sky dragon. "Right now we have a bigger problem and that's Chase Young. I know we have guarded and made sure this devil stayed imprisoned. We could use her help for now." He said as Evila smiled strangely.

"Thank you." Evila said then looked at me. "Rai you look different. I am not talking about the wings. You remind me more of my beloved Alex." Evila said as I turned and walked off.

I could feel Chase coming here. I could feel as if he is coming with an army. I went to a window close by and looked out. I could see out to where the moon was. I also saw Chase. It made me angry to see him in my body. "You." I whispered and made a fist.

**Chase Pov**

I know what is about to happen now is going to decide the future. My future will come to hand and I will rule this world. I just need to get rid of some dragons. "Jack go on ahead with your robots. I have a plan." I told him sense he is helping me. Jack in some type of mechanical suit.

"Chase when will I get my new body?" Wuya asks me. "Soon my darling soon." I said as I smiled.

We approached the sky dragons home. Jack is with his robots were already in battle. "Perfect" I said and flew in attacking the sky dragons. Before I could land one punch, a huge black dragon came out of no where and attacked me.

"No where to run now!" The dragon said in a recognizable voice. "Evila I see you're free. I know you would never hurt this body. I know he is in there with some type of new body. That body won't last for ever. If you kill me, you kill him too." I said as Evila instantly transformed right in front of me into me, my old form.

"You think that will change a thing!" I yelled and attacked Evila. I threw a punch but she took it and my fist, in her liquid like body. I tried to pull free but to no avail. Evila started to turn must liquid and started to absorb me in her. "You can't!" I yelled still trying to pull out. "You would kill him as well!" I screamed trying to free my self. At this point half of my body is inside of Evila until a magical blast hit Evila off me. I looked and saw Wuya throw magical energy blast at Evila.

"Thank you Wuya." I said and smiled. I turned back to fight but some ones foot hits my face. "Give me my body back!" I know who it was. "You would hurt yourself just to get your own body back." I said as he looked angry with me.

**Kosmic: **Sorry for leaving this so short. I cannot even concentrate on my stories. It is writers' block. Plus I know everyone is waiting so I am sorry. Please read and review. I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	16. Battle in the Sky

**Kosmic: **Ok I lift all you waiting on a big fight. You will get your fight but first I have words from my muses and from the reviewers.

**Mea: **I am finally here! (Looks at the people watching her) I'm scared. (Sees Kobo) Kobo I love you!

**Evila: **(Shakes her head) What a newb. Take it away already Kosmic!

**DeafLizgon: **Yes writers' block is more evil then lord Ariko. Enjoy the battle of life and death.

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **Helping him is a weak word. I gave him my body!

**Sas sas: **I am updating right now. Never think you are retarded. Everyone thinks differently, so cheer up. Sometimes I say and do things stupidly.

**Battle in the Sky**

Raimundo was the first to act. He flew and punched Chase in the face hard. Chase just smiled and started to laugh. "I do not know where you got that body, but beating me up will not help me. Go ahead kill me! If you kill me, you can't get this body back!" Chase yelled making Raimundo angry.

_Chase is right about that. What am I to do? I cannot attack my own body. _Raimundo thought as Chase attacks him. Chase landed a combo of punches on Raimundo. Raimundo only flapped his wings knowing no matter what he loses. Raimundo has lost hope in fighting.

Chase kicks and punches Raimundo over and over again. "You finally know your place. You now know you cannot beat me. I will end this nice and quickly for you." Chase said to Raimundo forming from the wind a sword. Chase took the sword over Raimundo's head and lifts the sword up then began to bring it down with full force.

Evila slams into Chase Young with force before the sword could hit Raimundo. "Don't! If you kill him, I can't get my body back!" Rai yelled at Evila. "Look kid there is more then life here. If you let Chase win, everyone on this planet is going to suffer. People will die. Alex told me there is more then life. There is everyone else's life. He tried to protect everyone from me, including myself." Evila spoke to Raimundo as Chase attacks Evila.

_Evila is right. Why should I protect myself when I should be protecting everyone else's? Kimiko I love you and I will do anything to protect you. _Raimundo thought as a blast hit his back. Raimundo turned around to see Jack Spicer in some robotic suit. "Ok I am angry with you Jack!" Raimundo yelled and got into fighting stance.

**_Nova! _**Raimundo heard in his mind. "Nova!" Raimundo shouted as a powerful beam came out of his hands and hit Jack hard. I stared at my hands as Jack was falling to earth. _Cool! _Raimundo thought smiling at the power, he has. "I wonder what else I can do?" Raimundo said and turned to see Evila and Chase fight.

Evila changes her arms into swords then quickly strikes at Chase. Chase used one of Jacks new bots as a shield to protect himself. Evila quickly changes her form into drake and claws Chases chest.

"Wow! It is no wonder why the Sky Dragons are scared of Evila. Evila can change into anything really quickly." Raimundo said as he kept on watching Evila and Chase battle.

Chase grabs' Evila and tries to punch her. Chases punch goes into Evila as if Evila was made out of liquid. Evila sucks Chase into her body then twist and bends in ways a human body could not. Evila releases Chase body. Chase started to fall to the earth but stops in midair.

Raimundo started to help the Sky dragons fight off the new Jack bots. **_Silver! _**Raimundo heard in his mind again. "Silver!" Raimundo shouted sending a hundred of small beams out of his hand going through anything they hit. Several Jack bots exploded as Raimundo smiled at this power.

**_SUPER NOVA! _**Raimundo heard in his mind. "Super Nova!" Raimundo shouted as a small blast came out and stopped in front of a Jack bot. "That attack is useless." Raimundo said as a gigantic explosion covered the battle field. Raimundo's eyes are widened. "Wow! I am sorry thought that I had also killed some Sky dragons though." Raimundo said now knowing that all of the Jack bots are destroyed.

Evila took every attack from Chase because all of Chase's physical attacks did nothing to her. "I know you have magical attacks! Use them, I know you know my weakness!" Evila yelled and attacks Chase with her arm that looks like a war hammer.

"Evila is right, why isn't Chase using his magic?" Rai question until he heard a scream from the Sky dragon town. "Kimiko!" Rai shouted and flew quickly to Kimiko. Rai stopped in the air seeing Wuya holding a knock out, Kimiko and knife. "Get any closer lover boy and she dies." Wuya said in a cold voice.

Raimundo did not move any closer to endanger Kimiko's life. "That's a good boy." Wuya said and flew off still watching Raimundo and holding the knife at Kimiko's throat. Wuya started to give her evil laugh then vanished in thin air. "KIMIKO!" Raimundo yelled loudly warning every one of his anger.

"Look like my job is done here." Chase told Evila who looked very angry. "You bastard!" Evila yelled and shot out an energy blast out of her hands at Chase. Chase smirking vanishes in thin air.

Raimundo slams his hands on a table. "I know I am not in charge here but we must attack Chase Young fast!" Raimundo yelled out to everyone. "We are not going to his lair. We have tried that before you came it is not that easy. We do not care if they took that girl or not." A Sky dragon said in a calm voice.

Rai left the room then went to the exit. "Fine I will go. I won't endanger anyone but myself. Kimiko I am coming for you." Raimundo said to himself before flying off on his own.

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.

**Mea: **(big cute eyes) What is going to happen to Kimiko?

**Kosmic: **You have to wait to find out. Please read and review everyone.


	17. What Happens Next

**Kosmic: **This chapter is going to make my day. Lets just say things will go a bit weird. I know some of you will simply love it.

**Mea: **(Jumping up and down) I love what Kosmic is going to do in this chapter. Well time to thank the reviewers.

**DeafLizgon: **Thanks for the help for that misspell word. I can't say yes or no to that question. **Mea: **(Pounces Kobo) I have my Kobo!

**Hanbags: **Thank you and I am doing that now.

**Sas sas: **Thank you, and no problem. I am just glad you are happy. Here is my update.

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **(To dArkliTe-sPirit) Thanks for the review. (To Raimundo) Harsh words, do not worry things will be fine. (To Dark) You might be right who knows.

**What Happens Next**

Raimundo became air born and flew away from the Sky Dragon palace. Rai was determined to safe Kimiko. Rai did not care if he had to do it alone. "Kimiko I will save, even if it means my own death." Rai spoke to himself and is not aware someone was following him.

"I am not going to let you do this alone Raimundo." Rai heard from behind him. "So you are going to help me out Evila?" Raimundo asks the person following him. "Of course I am going to help you. I am not going to let anyone down again." Evila spoke making Raimundo smiles. _Thank you Evila. _Rai thought knowing he can fully trust Evila.

Fay watched out a window seeing Raimundo leave. _What makes him keep going? He cannot fight Chase Young alone. _Fay thought as she blinks watching Raimundo. Fay saw from the side some strange sky dragon flying toward the palace.

This sky dragon had silver-white scales on his wings. He has silver-white hair that looks a bit buffed. A cross shaped sword could some what be seen on his back. His eyes looked sky-blue.

This sky dragon landed and Fay greets him. Fay now noticed what he is wearing. He wore a silver-white shirt that is being covered by a sky-blue chest armor. He wore sky-blue fighter pants with silver-white boots. Mea then saw a medallion that has the symbol of nova.

Mea eyes widen knowing who the shy dragon is. Mea quickly kneeled down. "Master Sky Dragon Nova it is a pleasure to meet you." Mea spoke as Nova smiled. "Please do not address me by that name. Just call me Nova." Nova said then began to walk.

Nova walked to where Evila was suppose to be imprisoned. "As I thought, she got out. This is not good at all." Nova spoke as a bright light explodes out of no where from the middle of light. Once Nova and everyone else could see a girl laid in the middle of the room.

The girl got up to her feet and she looks around. She has black short hair combed down and blue eyes. She was completely naked but she changed that by forming cloths from her own skin.

She formed a white shirt with green words saying 'Emotions are my strength.' She formed a brown leather jacket, blue jeans pants, and black boots. She looked her self over then smiled. "Perfect!" She yelled in a very happy voice.

"You have powers much like Evilas." Spoke Nova drawing out his cross shaped sword. The girl looks at him with calm eyes. "You mean my mother." She spoke with a smile.

"That beast is your mother! That must make you a monster!" Nova shouts then runs at her with his cross sword. The girl easily dodges Nova attack. "Mother is going to need all the help she needs." The girl spoke and ran to an exit.

"Come back here and fight me, you monster!" Nova spoke and began running after her. She jumped out in the air and began to fly. Nova followed her with great speed. Nova got in front of the girl. "Heavens Light!" Nova shouts firing a bright light form his cross sword at the girl.

The girl gets hit and looks a bit angry. "You do not want to make me angry! Now let me pass my mother needs help!" The girl yells at Nova. Nova gets into a fighting position ready for the girl. "You have to go through me first girl!" Nova shouts ready for anything.

The girl was getting very angry and begins to transform herself. She first grew dragon-demon like wings. She then started getting bigger and turning into a demon dragon. Dark black scales starts covering her body. Once she was done transforming she had wings that stretched out for a mile. He body sizes was about two miles long. A demonic dragon face with teeth and horns was on her face. She had green mist coming out of her mouth that could kill anything it touches.

Nova transformed as well but into a silver-white dragon. He looks up at the demonic dragon witch was like twenty times bigger then him. He transformed back knowing there was no way he could beat a demonic dragon that big. "Ok you may pass, but I am going with you!" Nova yelled as the girl goes back to normal.

"Fine with me Nova. By the way the my name is Hope. Now come on mother needs help fighting Chase Young." Hope said then flew off quickly. "Evila is going to fight Chase Young? Maybe there may be a chance she is good." Nova said to himself the fly behind Hope.

**Kosmic: **This chapter went well didn't it.

**Mea: **It went perfect to my own view.

**Hope: **Where is Yamato! We need to talk about our baby name! (Holding her baby in her arms)

**Mea: **He looks so cute Hope. Well everyone please read and review that way we can raise money for this new born muse here.


	18. The End of the Road

**Kosmic: **Last chapter went well. I got reviews from two of my best friends here on FanFiction.

**Mea: **Two reviews mean ten dollars. Come on people review! New muses baby here! We need the reviews to raise money for the poor baby. Please review everyone. (Cute eyes everyone)

**DeafLizgon: **Thanks for the review and thank you. **Hope: **(smiles) My baby boy is a good boy.

**dArkliTe-sPirit: Hope: **(waves back) HI! **Nova: **It is nice to see you to Dark. Please do not bow. I like the respect of the bow but I do not want to be treated like loyalty.

**The End of the Road**

Raimundo landed at Chase Young's gate where to lions guarded. Evila came down behind Raimundo and changes her arms into big wipe. Evila wiped away the lions as Raimundo forced open the gate.

Raimundo walked on forward until he heard a scream. Raimundo recognized the scream as Kimiko. Raimundo ran to where he heard the scream. Evila ran next to Raimundo hoping they were not too late.

Rai stopped in front of Chase who was looking at Kimiko's body. "It is good to feel young again." Wuya spoke through Kimiko's lips. Rai fist his hands and showed his teeth through anger.

"I am going to kill you!" Rai yelled as Chaser turned to Raimundo grinning evilly. "Go ahead then. I dare you to kill me and Kimiko." Chase said as Wuya began to laugh. "You would never kill me." Wuya spat out at Raimundo.

Evila stared at Wuya with anger in her eyes. _We are too late. I am sorry Raimundo, but now we will have to kill her. _Evila thought has her anger grew inside her. Wuya shot out magic at Evila hitting Evila against the wall.

Raimundo ignored Wuya and Evila as he ran up and attacked Chase Young. Chase grabs a hold of Raimundo fist before it made contact with him. Chase throws Raimundo into the wall and attacked him.

"You cannot win boy. There is no way you can beat me and Wuya." Chase laughed out at Raimundo who was only getting angrier with Chase. "I will beat you Chase, even if it kills me." Rai said getting to his feet.

Chase simply ran up to Raimundo grabbing his face. Chase began to smack Raimundo's head against the wall repeatedly as blood start to come out of Raimundo's head.

Wuya sent more blast at Evila, pinning her against the wall. Wuya moved quickly to Evila stabbing her with a magical dagger. Evila began to scream in pain with magic being sent into her body.

Wuya step back to watch Evila squirm and scream in pain. "It is amusing to see you in pain. I should record this for future entertament." Wuya said before laughing at Evila.

Wuya turned around only to see something all white coming at her. Wuya screamed getting Chase's attention away from Raimundo. Chase saw Wuya being engulfed in white liquid. Chase let go of Raimundo and ran to Wuya only to be stopped by Nova.

Chase stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes widened. "You are suppose to be dead." Chase said before he got out of being surprised to see Nova. "Let's just say I do not obey the lay of death." Nova said as he draws out his cross sword.

Wuya came out of the light liquid as her old self as the liquid leaves Kimiko body, and takes form of a human. Hope pulls out the dagger of Evila. Evila grabs her chest where the dagger was in relief before looking at Hope.

Kimiko fell to the floor as her eyes open. She got to her feet and looked where Rai was. "Rai!" Kimiko yelled and ran up to him seeing where the blood was coming from. Kimiko began to cry into her hands.

"Looks like it is just you and me Nova." Chase said and tried to punch Nova. Nova dodged Chases attack easily and countered attack Chase by punching his face. Nova grabbed Chase's arm and threw him across the room.

Evila looked up at her rescuer as her eyes widened. "My child... but how?" Evila spoke as she saw a sweet nice smile on Hope's face. _Could this actually be my daughter? _Evila thought as she backed away from Hope before getting to her own feet.

"Kimiko..." Rai said looking at her yet she does not seem to hear him. Rai moved his hand to touch Kimiko's face, but his hand went through her face. Rai found himself as a spirit or ghost as he got up. "So I died. I failed to get my own body back." Rai said knowing no one could hear him.

Rai watched as Chase fought in his body against a guy he has never seen. Chase attacks' Nova with a kick but Nova dodges it quickly. Nova takes out a cross sword and tries to slash Chase but he dodges.

Kimiko notice Rai's new body move a bit. "Rai don't move, you are hurt." Kimiko said as the body shakes his head no. "Rai is not with me anymore. He will be back soon." The body got up and looked around seeing Nova fight Chase and Evila with Hope.

"HOLD UP!" The voice from the body yelled as everyone looks at him. "Ok you should be sealed away because of me and Evila!" The person said to Hope then turned to Chase. "Now you need to give that body back. Sense you do not know how I will do it for you." The guy said and ran up and grabbed Chases head.

Chase began to glow with the guys hand. The guy let go as Chase body falls along with Raimundo's. Rai started to get up and looked around. "What happened just now?" Rai asked as Kim ran and tackled him down in a hug. "Both of you should leave. This is going to be ugly." The guy said as they both do.

Once both Rai and Kim were gone Evila figured it all out. "Alex is that really you?" Evila spoke as Alex nods as he smashes Chases face into the ground killing him.

**Kosmic: **Sorry I ended this like this. I cannot think what so ever. I could not break my writer's block so I just made it simple on me. Sorry for the lack of updating. I have been a bit more busier and the annoying CartoonHottie2004 will not leave me in peace. She keeps chatting with me. The reason I am not on a messenger now is because of her. Well all in all please review.

**Hope: **Kosmic do not for get to do the next chapter revealing a sequel. Well I think everyone knows now.


	19. Moment of Peace

**Kosmic: **Ok first things is first. I am so sorry for not updating for a very long time. I have many reasons why. One for some reason my pc would not let me save what so ever. I had to retype this story so many times. Secondly sadly I will be moving onto a new anime. Yes I will be leaving Xiaolin Showdown behind me. I will try to keep the work up to make everyone happy. I will be moving onto an anime called One Piece. Lastly Xiaolin Showdown has been replaced in my mind by the One Piece.

**Evila: **Ha we are leaving you people! Well we will miss you. Now to respond to the people who reviewed.

**DeafLizgon - **I will not run from Yamato. Thank you for reviewing. Oh and Yamato will Master will be back.

**dArkliTe-sPirit - **Calibrate while you can. Thanks for the review.

**SpringFairy12 - **Thank you very much for reviewing Springy.

**Moment of Peace**

Alex, Evila, Hope, and Nova walked out of Chase's lair is and saw Raimundo and Kimiko holding each other in their arms.

"It has been done. Chase Young and Wuya are no long with us." Alex spoke as Raimundo looks in Alex's direction.

"Thank you and everyone else for your help. For myself and Kimiko we are going to return to our friends. I wish I could do something in return for your help." Rai said as Alex just smiles.

Rai picked Kimiko up bride style and flew off to his friends. Nova looked around and felt uneasy.

"Something is amiss here. I still feel a great evil presents other then Evila and Hope here." Nova spoke as Alex looks at him.

"I don't feel anything uneasy here. As it seems, I do not see any evil coming off of Hope." Alex spoke as Evila looks at him.

"I can sense it too. I also know Hope is all so feeling it. I have this feeling as if I know this evil too." Evila said as Alex climbs down away from Chase's lair.

"I know what Alex is feeling now. The world is at peace and he wants to enjoy it as long as he can. Unlike me who serves under god himself, I must protect this planet with my own life." Nova said then flew off leaving Evila and Hope alone.

"Tell me mother, why does father not remember me?" Hope asked Evila who closes her eyes.

"It happened a long time ago. Alex remembers everything up till the time I made him kill his best friend. He hated me for that to fight against me. I am not sure if he remembers we were in love. Well I had you and you grew a bit too fast and tried to kill us. I know you remember the rest. It was this evil wizard who casted us away. I think that spell made Alex forget about everything." Evila said then snapped her eyes open in horror.

"Mom is something wrong?" Hope asked as Evila knew the uneasy feeling.

"That dark wizard is the evil feeling we all felt. He is planning to come back to life if I know him." Evila said as Hope looked a bit lost.

Evila quickly changed into a bird and flew off. Hope still feeling a bit lost follows Evila. A dark energy flowed into Chase Young's palace to Chase and Wuya reviving them completely.

Chase looked around wondering how he is still alive. Wuya did as well then stops as she senses a magical force. Wuya let out a wicked laugh.

"The wizard Era brought us back to life. His powers are great even in the after life." Wuya said as Chase grins.

"We should return the favor and bring him back to life. It will take a long time thought. It will at least about a years worth." Chase said as Wuya smiles back at him.

A shadow of a spirit appeared behind both Wuya and Chase and grinned. _"Soon I will be alive and I can bring forth my master to rule this pathetic world." _The spirit spoke quietly.

Raimundo landed at the Sky Dragon Palace with Kimiko. Clay ran up with Jill by his side then went into a fighting stance. Omi then ran up with Fay by his side.

"Cool your jets it is Kimiko and I. Chase is dead as well as Wuya." Rai said but the others were not convinced it was them.

"Hold your arms down young ones. It is Raimundo and Kimiko." Master Fung said walking in with the elder Sky Dragon.

"So it is true what we felt he is dead." Said the elder Sky Dragon as Raimundo nods.

"Everything is at piece once more. Evila is now good, Chase and Wuya are gone, and we are all still alive." Rai said then smiled as everyone did the same.

**End**

**Kosmic: **Again I am sorry for being so late. Please read and review and if needed all of you may hurt me. The sequel will be up in a couple of months


End file.
